<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That’ll Never Be Me by flames_kissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351259">That’ll Never Be Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed'>flames_kissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope &amp; Landon’s Sexy Adventures [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confrontations, Couch Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fist Fights, Making Love, Male Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Spying Them Fucking, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip visiting the Salvatore School, Roman stumbles across Hope and Landon making love in the Old Mill.<br/>He laments on the fact that it’ll never be him in Landon’s place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Past Roman Sienna/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope &amp; Landon’s Sexy Adventures [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan">Handon fan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon request from Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman watches Hope and Landon have sex while he jacks off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Roman POV</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t know how <strong>exactly</strong> it happened.</em>
</p><p>At least that is what I will tell you.</p><p>I was checking in with Doctor Saltzman about some new recruitment work.</p><p>As I turned to leave, my vampire hearing picked up on something- “Yes...please...god...”</p><p>It was Hope moaning in the most erotic way, which almost caused my jeans to tighten.</p><p>I followed the moan.</p><p>Only to be met at the sight of Landon lapping at Hope’s breasts and nipples as she moaned, some of their clothing discarded around them in the Old Mill as they were laying down the couch. I saw that Landon had only just rose Hope’s breasts from their confinement in her bra.</p><p>“Please...” Hope moaned as Landon went on with his gentle assault.</p><p>“You like that, naughty wolf?” Landon whispered and Hope eagerly nodded.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Damn</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I <strong>shouldn’t</strong> watch but I <strong>couldn’t</strong> tear myself away.</em>
</p><p>Landon’s lips moved down from her breasts to her stomach where he gently nipped at it, causing another moan to fall from Hope’s beautiful lips. Hope bought Landon’s lips to hers as Landon and Hope’s clothed loins met.</p><p>“Please...” Hope let out in a erotic whine as her hands gently slid down Landon’s chest until she met his belt buckle.</p><p>Almost subconsciously, my hand wandered down to my own belt buckle and unbuckled it.</p><p>I watched as Hope eagerly devoured Landon’s mouth as she pulled his belt open and softly slid Landon’s jeans down. In response, Landon started to move himself against Hope’s clothed core. I could smell their increasing arousal.</p><p>“Please what?” Landon seductively whispered</p><p>“You know what I want.” Hope whispered as she changed the position they were in, Landon sitting on the couch while Hope straddled him.</p><p>Landon’s hands immediately flew to her ass, cupping both ass cheeks. I watched as Hope’s hands pulled down Landon’s boxers and started to gently stroke his shaft.</p><p>My own hand moved down into my boxers, stroking myself as I watched.</p><p>
  <em>Why, oh why, couldn’t that be <b>me</b>?</em>
</p><p>“Oh yes I do, naughty wolf. But I want to hear you say it.” Landon seductively stated as his hands ran up Hope’s legs.</p><p>“Please...make love to me, my phoenix.” Hope whispered back and in response, one of his hands pulled the fabric of Hope’s panties away and he entered her.</p><p>Soon his hands returned to her ass as she started to ride him.</p><p>“Fuck...” she moaned as she moved herself back and forth on Landon’s lap.</p><p>“Yes. That’s it, Hope....” Landon moaned</p><p>In response, I pulled down my own jeans and boxers and began to stroke even more furiously.</p><p>“You love how my dick feels inside you, don’t you? Hope?” Landon whispered into Hope’s ear.</p><p>“Yes! Yes!” She loudly moaned back.</p><p><em>It’s almost like they don’t care if they get caught.</em><br/><br/>I still intently watched as my hands moved up and down on my dick.</p><p>Soon, I watched as Landon playfully threw Hope down on the couch and pulled away her panties, discarding them with their other clothes. Soon Hope was on the couch, only her ass up in the air as Landon entered her again.</p><p>“Fuck...naughty wolf, did I ever tell you how fucking great your pussy feels around my dick?” Landon asked and Hope giggled as Landon slowly and softly moved himself inside her.</p><p>
  <em><b>Fuck</b>. Could I even last that long, watching as Hope eagerly took Landon’s dick? Eagerly and erotically moaning as Landon moved inside her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Damn</strong>. Why <b>on earth</b> did I <b>ever</b> listen to my mother when it came to Hope?</em>
</p><p>My strokes began to pick up the pace.</p><p>“Feels so good. Landon, please...make me cum...” Hope moaned and Landon smirked</p><p>“I plan on it.” Landon replied and softly left her again as Hope moved, her back now firmly on the couch. Landon’s mouth then descended on Hope’s pussy, licking at it.</p><p>A few minutes and I could tell she was done by the loud screech that left her mouth.</p><p>I was finished also, my release coating my hand. I had made sure to keep quiet.</p><p>As a immortal teenage boy who lived with my mother with her vampire hearing, I had gotten quite good at it.</p><p>Only for my arousal to be back shortly after, as Hope bought Landon close to her again, making sure his hard dick reentered her pussy in the process.<br/><em><br/>Darn.</em> Sometimes I cursed the fact I had no recovery period.</p><p>Of course, I had thought of Hope in this kind of position before. Almost every time I jacked off, her image invaded my mind as I thought about what it would be like to make love to her.</p><p>I even picked porn to watch that featured girls who looked somewhat like her. Even during the seven months everyone forgot her. I managed to have a few one night stands during that period, but something always felt missing...</p><p>
  <em>Now, I was cursing myself. If only <b>I </b>was in Landon’s place!</em>
</p><p>“I want it...please...” Hope moaned as her and Landon’s hips met again and again as their bodies moved in a slow, complicated dance. Landon’s fingers had entangled themselves in Hope’s hair about the same time Hope’s entwined with his curls.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. She sounded <b>so fucking hot</b> when she moaned!</em>
</p><p>“Landon, please!” She moaned as she buried her head into Landon’s shoulder as he kept thrusting, gentle and slow.</p><p>
  <em>If only she was moaning <b>my</b> name instead. Taking<b> my</b> dick, moaning as it filled her.</em>
</p><p>“You want what?” Landon asked</p><p>“Are you close? Please say you’re close, sexy phoenix!” Hope moaned back</p><p>“Because I want you to cum inside me.” Hope whispered.</p><p>Landon smiled before softly kissing her cheek.</p><p>“So close, Hope. So fucking close.” Landon whispered back.</p><p>So was I. I could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside Hope, be the one who she was withering around in pleasure around. So I kept stroking and stroking my shaft.</p><p>Landon almost collapsed fully onto Hope as his thrusts became more frenzied and erratic.</p><p>Precum had started to leak from my tip.</p><p>“Hope...I’m cuminggggg...” Landon whispered as he filled Hope’s pussy with his cum.</p><p>Similarly, my hands became coated with my cum as I came again.<br/>Thinking of how good it would be to be inside her and fill her with it, if I was the one in Landon’s place.</p><p>Soon Landon descended from his spot in between Hope’s legs as she moved to grab her discarded shirt and panties. She also retrieved Landon’s discarded shirt. As she did so, I gulped.</p><p>Landon’s cum had already started to leak out of her pussy, leaving trails of it on her creamy white thighs.</p><p>
  <em>If only that was <b>my</b> cum instead. I would coat her thighs all the damn time.</em>
</p><p>Soon, Hope was pulled down onto the couch again by Landon who devoured her neck.</p><p>I thought she might have caught my eye, but quickly dismissed the thought as she moved to kiss Landon again.</p><p>I should leave before I actually did get caught. A pissed off Hope Mikaelson was <strong>not</strong> something I wanted to experience again. Pulling up my pants, after prying my hands off my dick, I refastened my belt and vamp speed away. I would have to further resolve this later, when I was alone.</p><p>
  <em>I had lost<b> my</b> chance with Hope, I knew that. That would <b>never</b> be me. I would <b>never</b> be in Landon’s privileged place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>She</strong> would <strong>never</strong> see <b>me</b>in that light again, not after what had happened.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Landon?” Hope asked as the kiss broke.</p><p>“Hmm...” Landon hummed in response.</p><p>“I thought I saw Roman. With his pants down, y’know....” Hope whispered</p><p>“What? He was touching himself? Hope...” Landon replied</p><p>“Let’s not tell him we know.” Landon whispered and Hope nodded.</p><p>“By the way, have I told you how fucking thankful I am you got on birth control?” Landon asked and Hope chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confronted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Landon confronts Roman about him watching them have sex.<br/>A fight between them breaks out and some low blows are dealt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>I know</em>.” Landon came up to Roman as he was leaving Dr. Saltzman’s office.</p><p>“Know what?” Roman asked, trying to sound dumb.</p><p>Surely....<em>surely</em> he hadn’t been caught.</p><p>“I know you watched us, you fucking perv!” Landon yelled.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. So he had.</em>
</p><p>“What? You like being a pervert, a peeping tom? Liked watching Hope get fucked?” Landon yelled.</p><p>”Did you like watching as Hope got fucked by me?” Landon asked</p><p>Roman gulped. A crowd had began to form as Landon threw a punch at him which he dodged.</p><p>“Because she’s fucking <em>mine</em>! You don’t get to get off on her!” Landon yelled as he threw another punch, this time hitting Roman in the chest.</p><p>“I don’t see what <em>she</em> sees in <em>you</em>! It should be <em>me</em>.” Roman yelled, punching Landon.</p><p>“I don’t know, <em>maybe because</em> I didn’t help murder her fucking mother?!” Landon replied</p><p>“I would treat her better. I know you dated Josie and hurt her!” Roman shouted, throwing another punch which Landon dodged.</p><p>“I didn’t remember her. <em>I love her</em>.” Landon replied.</p><p>“I love her too!” Roman yelled back.</p><p>“<em>Luckily she only loves me back</em>. You, watching us? That’s <em>the closet</em> you’re ever going to fucking get. Because only I get to be inside her. Jack off all you want because she’ll <em>never</em> let <em>you</em> in between her fucking legs!” Landon replied as he dodged a punch from Roman. Roman hit him again, hitting his ribs.</p><p>“You don’t deserve her.” Roman stated.</p><p>“And you do? Let me tell you, the feeling of her walls around my cock is fucking amazing. How fucking good it feels to fill her with cum. She’s fucking amazing at giving a blowjob too. <em>Shame. You’ll never get to feel it</em>.” Landon whispered into Roman’s ear as he grabbed Roman’s shirt collar harshly.</p><p>“Never say never!” Roman replied which caused Landon to punch him in the chest.</p><p>“Maybe one day she’ll want a man instead of a boy! Someone who can protect her instead of always needed to be protected!” Roman replied</p><p>“And that would be <em>you</em>?!” Landon yelled back and laughed.</p><p>“<em>Of course</em> it would be! She should be mine. By all accounts, <em>she should be mine</em>. You’re a loser! You run away from her when things get hard!” Roman yelled as he punched Landon in the face, giving him a black eye.</p><p>“I would never run away from her!” Roman yelled.</p><p>“You betrayed her, why should <em>she</em> trust <em>you</em>?!” Landon yelled back in reply, hitting Roman square in the face.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh my god! Hope, Landon’s in fight with Roman!” Lizzie told Hope.</p><p>“About what?” Hope asks</p><p>“Well, it sounds like it’s about...well, <em>you</em>.” Lizzie replies</p>
<hr/><p>“I would <em>never</em> do that again!” Roman yelled</p><p>“Well, both of Hope’s parents are dead. So I guess you can’t!” Landon replied.</p><p>“Screw you!” Roman yelled.</p><p>“Oh no, Roman. <em>Hope</em> screws <em>me</em>. <em>Unlike you</em>.” Landon replied.</p><p>“Shut up! Shut up!” Roman yelled as he lunged for Landon’s neck.</p><p>He broke it but soon he felt a force of magic breaking his own neck.</p><p>“Boys.” Hope sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Knight In Armour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow.” Landon moaned as he sat on Hope’s bed.</p><p>“Dying <em>was not</em> fun.” He commented.</p><p>She chuckled.</p><p>“<em>You</em> picked the fight, mister.” She replied.</p><p>“Defending your honour.” He pointed out.</p><p>“My hero.” She whispered before softly kissing his lips.</p><p>Soon, the kiss grew hungry and lustful.</p><p>Hope’s back softly hit her sheets as Landon climbed on top of her and kissed her like she was the air he needed to breathe. She kissed him in a similar vein as her hips bucked against him, trying to draw him as close as possible. He then gently opened her legs as he settled in between them, their lips still together.</p><p>Finally, they broke for air as they looked at each other with love in their eyes. Her hand moved upwards to grasp his face softly, fingertips holding his jaw until they met his sideburns.</p><p>“You know I love you, right?” She whispered before using her grasp on his face to bring his lips down to hers.</p><p>Their mouths danced as their lower bodies moved against each other, trying to get as close as possible while obtaining the most delicious friction as their bodies met though their clothing.</p><p>His hands went up to hold the sides of her face softly as they kissed.</p><p>Breaking apart for air again, they looked at each other.</p><p>“I know. I sure hope so, because I love you. So much it almost frightens me.” He stated softly back.</p><p>His hold on her face was broken by the fact she pulled off his shirt and rolled herself on top of him. Her legs were around his hips and thighs as he rose to eagerly and lustfully kiss her as he took her top and sweater off. All these things flew to the floor, but the couple on the bed could care less.</p><p>They were intoxicated with each other’s lips, each other’s smell....</p><p>Soon his hand moved to the small of her back to pull the clasp of her bra away and he sighed into the kiss as he felt the clasp give way. They broke the kiss.</p><p>She smiled at him as he slid her bra straps softly and slowly down her shoulders before taking the fabric and throwing to the ground.</p><p>Soon his face was buried in between those beautiful mounds of perfection.</p><p>Before long he had kissed every inch of her breasts instead of nipples before gently and slowly sucking on each one. Her breath hitched and grew hard as she felt his mouth around her nipples.</p><p>Their lower bodies still danced around each other, her feeling him grow hard though his jeans and him feeling the wetness growing in her panties.</p><p>Breaking away from her breasts, he softly and slowly kissed down until he met the waistband of her skirt. His lips left her body, causing her to whine.</p><p>His fingers ghosted around the zipper on her school skirt.</p><p>“Can I?” He asked and she eagerly nodded.</p><p>He responded by pulling down the zipper of her school skirt.</p><p>“I can already feel how wet you are for me, naughty wolf.” He whispered into her ear, erotic in tone.</p><p>Her breath met a quick hitch as he whispered that.</p><p>God, she absolutely <em>loved</em> it when he talked dirty.</p><p>She moved off him, standing up and he followed. Her back to him, he slid her skirt and panties down. She then bought him near her as she danced her fingers down to his belt buckle.</p><p>“Can I?” she asked and he gulped before nodding.</p><p>Pulling on his belt buckle, making sure it came loose, she unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them down alongside his boxers. Their clothes were discarded all around her bed, haphazardly.</p><p>Once they were fully naked, he kissed her once more. He bought her close, making sure his now hard dick pressed against her stomach.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, he seductively whispered into her ear.</p><p>“Feel that? That’s what you do to me, my naughty wolf.” He whispered as she let out a small giggle before pulling him down on the bed again.</p><p>She let out a soft, pleased sigh as the feeling of her sheets on her back hit her.</p><p>He quickly softly opened her legs so his dick could enter her pussy, causing them both to moan as their bodies met again.</p><p>He moaned as her walls softly began to stretch around his dick, fully taking him in and making it nice and snug.</p><p>Slowly and gently, he started to move himself inside her as they looked into each other’s eyes and tangled their fingers into each other’s hair.</p><p>Moans, grunts, and groans escaped both of their mouths as he moved.</p><p>Almost ten minutes of that and she was feeling very pleasant, very pleased.</p><p>She felt his hand slip from her hair to the small of her back as he rolled them onto their sides.</p><p>After he did this, he captured her lips with a soft but passionate kiss as he still gently, steadily, and slowly moved inside her.</p><p>Grunts, moans, and groans were still heard from the both of them.</p><p>She was utterly captured in his embrace and his lips as one of her hands softly slid down her body to play with her clit and soon the noises grew louder as they moved towards their shared climax.</p><p>Soon, the pleasure overtook the both of them as they shared the most wonderful orgasm together, making him hold her tight as his cum filled her and her walls fell around him.</p><p>They kept together like that, the only difference was a few minutes after, he shifted himself a bit to remove his dick from her pussy. She quietly murmured a spell which bought one of her comfortable, soft, and warm throw blankets around them as they held each other and decided to take a short nap in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>